Down the Middle
by MelissaMargaret
Summary: Jasper was here with her, not with Maria, and he was holding her hand like they were a couple even though they weren't. She never felt like he was trying to get revenge on Maria by parading Alice around. That just wasn't his style. She knew he was there because he wanted to be. Some fluffy fun for kr2009's birthday. Alice/Jasper. AU AH.


Today is my best friend's birthday. A while back she gave me a plot bunny. All she said was write an Alice/Jasper about the song Walk Me Down the Middle. Well, I took that inspiration and loosely turned it into this. I love you, Kelley. You are the most amazing person I've ever met even though we've never met. Happy birthday, BFF. Here is your one-shot with an epilogue.

Anhanninen sort of pre-read and completely and utterly held my hand all the way through writing this. ILY, Ash.

* * *

_Walk me down the middle of the county fair. Walk me down the middle like you don't care. Walk me by the ferris wheel. And make sure she sees. Let the whole world know you belong to me._

* * *

Maria Gonzalez was an idiot.

And a whore.

But mostly an idiot.

That was the only thing Alice Brandon could think as she sat at her aunt's kitchen table listening to her cousin's story.

"Who would be that stupid?" Alice asked for the tenth time.

Rosalie just shrugged. Alice guessed the answer was pretty clear. Of course Maria would be stupid enough to get caught kissing a guy none of them knew at a party thrown by her boyfriend.

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of Jasper Whitlock. She'd had a not so small crush on him all her life. She considered him a friend since they hung out in the same circle, but they had never spent any time alone together. Over the summer Rosalie had been adamant that Alice should just ask him out while he and Maria were on a break, but that wasn't Alice's style and then he and Maria decided to try out their relationship for a third time and the situation had resolved itself.

She sighed, wondering if this time it would be over for good.

Alice had never liked Maria. She had never disliked her either, but they were never going to be friends. Maria was too pushy and demanding and frankly she had always come across as fake to Alice. Not like her cousin who was also pushy and demanding, but also didn't care what anyone thought of her. Maria wanted everyone to worship the ground she walked on, which was funny to Alice given the fact that Maria was so mean.

That wasn't how you won admiration in Alice's book.

"So anyway," Rosalie said, interrupting Alice's thoughts, "what I wanna know is who this boy is. None of us had ever seen him, but he had to know someone there. Maybe he's just here visiting someone or whatever. I just think it's funny. Way to show how slutty you are, jumping all over a dude no one knows."

Alice forced a smile. Rosalie's comments would have been genuinely hilarious if she hadn't been so heartbroken for Jasper.

Rosalie walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the bottle of Bailey's, adding a few drops to the cup of coffee Alice had yet to touch.

"Rose, what the hell?"

"You need to cheer up right now. The man was just handed to you on a silver platter and instead of going out to get him like you should have done a long time ago you're sitting here moping. I thought you'd be ecstatic that they're finally done for good. Besides Mom won't mind about the Bailey's. You know her. If you're gonna drink do it in the house."

Alice took a sip of her coffee, trying her best to take Rosalie's words to heart. She knew it was a little ridiculous to feel so sad. She should be throwing a party with balloons and confetti and everything now that it looked like Jasper was finally free.

"I'm gonna laugh my ass off if he wins grand champion steer this year, though. Her dad is banking on her taking it. That would the best revenge ever."

"Ha. That makes me wish I was showing a steer. I could rub her ugly face in it when I won."

"Yeah, well it was your dumb decision not to. I mean c'mon, Alice, my mom is from Texas ranch royalty for fuck's sake. They would have handed you the money without even seeing the steer."

She couldn't argue with that. Her aunt, Esme, came from a cattle ranching dynasty that dated back to the 1800s. They owned South Texas and Alice had been raised in the mud and the hay from almost the day she was born. When she was younger she would sneak out of the house every Saturday morning to visit the ranch hands while they did their work. She loved everything about ranching, whereas Rosalie could take it or leave it.

Even Esme wasn't all that into the dirty side of the life – preferring to deal with business aspect of things, where her family's name gave her an amazing amount of influence.

Small town politics were brutal, but no one in Goliad doubted for a moment that Esme Anne Kenedy-Hale was the most powerful person in town.

"Back to the subject at hand," Rosalie continued, "It looks like you've finally perked up."

"Yeah," Alice replied with a smile. "It would be nice to see that pendeja taken down a peg or two."

"There's my Alice! Now c'mon, let's go get breakfast before mom gets home."

.

.

.

Alice wasn't entirely sure what she expected the next Monday at school, but a normal day was not it. Sure, there was gossip floating around about what happened at the party, and most of it was completely ridiculous, but it was nothing more than any other Monday.

Everyone knows there is nothing more important in the lone star state than high school football, and after every game is a party. And out of every party comes at least three but usually more legendary stories.

This, Alice was sure, would be one of them.

Maria didn't even seem upset that her and Jasper appeared to be over for good. In fact to Alice it looked like she was reveling in the attention.

When Alice and Rosalie joined the rest of their friends at their usual lunch table Maria was nowhere in sight and Jasper was quietly peeling apart an apple. Emmett was trying to set everything right in his usual way of acting like nothing happened at all, and was loudly analyzing every play he had made in the game Friday night.

Alice thought reminding Jasper of that night probably wasn't the best idea, but it was just Emmett being Emmett.

"Hey," Alice's best friend Bella said when they sat down. "You okay?"

"I'm awesome, why?" Alice raised a suspicious eyebrow at Bella. Was her crush on Jasper written all over face?

Bella shrugged. "Nothing. You just seem sorta out of it."

"Probably because I'm freaking out about tomorrow's Biology test I haven't studied for."

"Ah. Well in that case cheers, sweetie," Bella said, raising her glass. "You're screwed. He said it's the hardest test of the semester."

Rosalie snorted. "He says that about every test."

Once she finished eating Alice got up to throw the rest of her food away on the far side of the courtyard. The school's cafeteria sat across from the gym with a large expanse of grass in between that contained several tables and benches. Their group of friend's usually sat close to the cafeteria in the shade, but the vending machines were on the other side against the gym, and all Alice wanted was a pack of Skittles she could hide in her purse and eat during her next class.

She watched the bag of deliciousness come to the front of the machine and then stop, leaning halfway over but not falling to where she could grab it.

"Dammit," she muttered. "That's just awesome."

"You have to kick it."

She spun around to see Jasper coming up to stand beside her. "Like this, watch." He gave the side of the machine a swift kick and shook it a little. The candy fell and Alice reached in to grab her prize.

She couldn't help but tease him a little, though. Anything to see him smile.

"Now that wasn't very nice. What did the poor vending machine ever do to you?"

It worked. She watched in fascination as the lopsided smirk she loved so much spread across his face. His eyes lit up with their usual mischief and to Alice he looked like in that moment like he wasn't upset at all.

"It pissed off one of my friends, that's what it did."

Alice laughed loudly. She had always adored his sense of humor, even if the word friend was something she wanted to be so much more than.

No one made her laugh like Jasper.

"So you haven't studied for that test yet either, huh?" he asked when she sat down on a bench to open her Skittles.

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh. But I will tonight. Esme will kill me if my grades slip so close to the livestock show."

He nodded and she knew he could definitely understand that pressure. Unlike Alice who showed for fun and because she loved the process of raising the animals herself, Jasper was one of the kids who showed because without the potential scholarship money he would probably never go to college.

Not for the first time Alice realized how lucky she was to have the life Esme's name afforded her. She would never have to worry about where her tuition came from, but for so many of her friends that wasn't the case.

"So, do you maybe want to get together after school and go over our notes? I bet yours are way better than mine."

Alice blinked at him for several seconds before responding. Logically she knew it was just two friends studying for a test together – most normal thing in the world. But her mind couldn't get past the thought that he had just invited her to do something, just the two of them.

It wasn't a date, but it was the next best thing.

"Sure," she said. "My house after school? Esme made peanut butter cookies yesterday."

"Fuck yes," he muttered.

Alice smiled. Esme wasn't the most domestic person on the planet – in fact she wasn't domestic _at all_ – but cookies were the one thing she could do without setting the kitchen on fire.

"Sounds awesome. I guess I'll meet you over there after I leave the show barn."

"Okay," she said, still with a wide smile splashed across her face. She was sure she looked like an idiot grinning at him like that, but she didn't care. She would have Jasper Whitlock all to herself for an entire afternoon, and if she got her way evening, too.

.

.

.

"Oh my God."

"I know."

"Okay, settle down. This isn't a big deal."

"Rosalie, my favorite jeans are ruined! How is that not a big deal?"

"First of all, I bet they're not ruined. Carmen can get anything out of anything. A little ink will probably be nothing to her."

Alice was skeptical. It wasn't a little ink to start with. It was a freakishly large amount of ink. And even if Carmen could get it out that didn't solve the immediate problem that Jasper would be there soon and her favorite jeans were ruined all because she thought spending a little time sketching would help her relax.

Yeah right. How could she relax now?

"Rose, what am I gonna wear? These are my best jeans! They make my ass look amazing."

"Really, you need to be calm. Now follow me and we'll get something even better than the jeans."

She walked through the living room and down the short hall that led to the only bedroom on the first floor. If Alice was being honest Esme's bedroom was her favorite place in the house. She could remember all the times when she was younger that she would sneak in here in the middle of the night and crawl into Esme's bed when she was feeling scared or insecure.

Esme had never treated Alice any different than she treated Rosalie, and Alice was always grateful for that. As far as Esme was concerned they were both her daughters.

Rosalie crossed the massive master suite to the closet and flung the door open. Alice entered the room slowly, still unsure what Rose was up to and still panicking about her jeans.

Rose snorted when Alice entered the closet and gestured with her head to the laundry basket.

Alice almost laughed. Obvious men's shirt was obvious.

"She thinks she's so fucking sneaky," Rose said with a grin. "Now, instead of inky jeans you're going to wear a pair of mom's shorts. Because shorts show skin and guys like skin. Skin makes them think of sex!"

"Rosalie," Alice whined. "My life is not _Clueless_, okay? And why can't I just wear a pair of my own shorts?"

"Because your shorts suck, that's why. Now hurry up and put these on."

Just as Alice slipped out of her ruined jeans the sound of the ringing doorbell made her drop the shorts she was holding in surprise.

"Shit, he's already here! Go stall him, Rose!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked out, leaving Alice to pull on the shorts and fluff her hair in Esme's mirror. Once she was satisfied that she looked okay she walked out into the large living room to find Jasper standing in the doorway waiting for her.

He looked the same as he always did after tending to his steer in the show barn, but something about his muddy boots and dusty worn out jeans against the pristine marble tile of her aunt's entryway made him look better than he ever had.

"Hi," Alice said, finally finding her words after what felt like hours of staring.

"Hey. I was afraid to come in wearing my boots." He gave her a sheepish grin, glancing down at his boots that were caked in mud.

Alice waved off his concern. "It's okay. I come in muddy all the time. Trust me, Carmen can clean almost anything," she said, desperately hoping the word anything also meant ink.

Jasper cocked his head, confused. "Who's Carmen?"

"The housekeeper."

"Ah." He looked down again, and it occurred to Alice he probably wasn't feeling comfortable in his new surroundings. Everyone in town knew where Esme's ranch was, but Jasper had never been there before. Alice knew his father was a pipe inspector for one of the oil companies and his mother worked at HEB. They weren't poor, but he wasn't accustomed to the things that were part of Alice's daily life.

"Do you want to work at the bar?" Alice asked, motioning behind her to the massive kitchen. "I'm sure we have some snacks and stuff we can have, too."

"Sure."

They settled into two of the bar stools, and Alice mentally applauded herself for her genius. They had to sit closer together at the bar than they would have at the table. It was brilliant. She had a feeling Rosalie caught on to what she was thinking when Rose smirked and disappeared up the stairs, leaving them alone.

"Should we maybe compare notes and go from there?"

Jasper just nodded, but the way he was looking at her put her on edge. His gaze was scrutinizing, like he was trying to read her.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head, grinning. "I was just thinking about what you said earlier. About coming in the house covered in mud. I didn't think that was your thing."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought."

"I guess not," he said with a laugh.

They spent the next twenty minutes combining their notes and answering their study guide questions. They were just about to start quizzing each other on definitions when Carmen walked into the kitchen, holding her cell phone.

"Your tia says if it's all right with you girls she's going to get a pizza on her way home. She's been at the bank all day dealing with God knows what and says she wants her comfort food."

Alice laughed at the way Carmen sneered the word comfort food. To her that meant a plate arroz con pollo or some king ranch chicken. Not Pizza Hut.

"Do you want to stay for pizza?"

Jasper didn't look completely comfortable with the idea, but then again he had never spent much time around Alice and Rosalie outside of their usual group of friends, and he had never met the mythical Esme Kenedy-Hale in his life.

To say he felt out of his element would be an understatement.

"Come on," Alice encouraged. "It's just pizza. Unless you need to be somewhere." Her face fell at that thought. She didn't want him to leave yet, but then, they had still been studying and he hadn't been acting like he was ready to leave.

"Pizza sounds good," he finally said.

Alice smiled, but on the inside she was jumping up and down like a kid in a bouncy castle at the thought of having dinner with him – even if it was just pizza at her house with Rose, and Carmen, and Esme.

They repeated the vocabulary for the chapters they were being tested on back and forth until Alice heard the unmistakable sound of her aunt's truck in the driveway.

Rosalie ran down the stairs shouting, "Pizza's here!"

Alice watched in amusement as Jasper's jaw hit the ground when Esme walked in. It didn't make her jealous – every other man and boy in town reacted the same. Her aunt was easily the most beautiful women in the state. Tall, long not quite blond but not quite brunette curls, willowy figure, perfect skin. The only person who even came close to her beauty was her daughter.

"Hi, girls," she said, carrying the pizza box in one hand and still staring at her phone in the other.

"Oh, hello." Her face split into a wide smile when she spotted Jasper, and Alice rolled her eyes. Always such a flirt. "You girls didn't tell me you had company." She offered Jasper her hand. "Esme," she said, introducing herself.

Alice had always found it weird that her aunt only ever introduced herself by her first name, but then again, her last names tended to precede her.

Once the plates were out, and the sodas where poured they all gathered on the massive leather couches in the living room to eat. Esme was cool about things like that. Her only rule being that if you made the decision to eat on the couch you could clean it up if you made a mess. No asking Carmen to do. She wasn't anybody's servant.

"So, what were you kids studying?" Esme asked.

"Biology. There's a test tomorrow, and I was worried about it."

Esme nodded. "And you feel good now?"

"Yeah. Jasper's a good study partner."

Rosalie snorted but tried to hide it with a cough. No one fell for it.

"And you," Esme said, bumping her leg against her daughter's. "Did you study? Don't even pretend you don't have this same test tomorrow."

"I sure did, darling!"

"Right," Esme drawled, not believing Rose for a second. "You know if your grades slip I'll take that beautiful new truck away from you."

Rosalie sat up a little straighter at that. Her brand new cherry red F-150 was her baby. She would be devastated if her mother took it away because of her grades.

"I'll study more after dinner."

"That's what I thought… So, Jasper, you hang out with these two and Edward, Em, and Bella?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, making Alice smile. His manners were impeccable. "Tell me about what's going on between Emmett and my daughter."

"Mom!"

Esme just shrugged. "You can't hide things from me. You aren't that slick."

"Neither are you," Rose muttered under her breath, reaching for another slice of pizza.

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing, Mom. We're just friends. That's it."

Alice laughed out loud at that, and Rosalie glared at her, silently willing her cousin to shut the hell up. Alice didn't see what the big deal was. It wasn't like Esme would be upset if she knew. They were both seventeen and were allowed to date. She probably wouldn't approve of the fact Alice had once seen them disappear into the back of Rose's truck for a little too long one night, but she didn't feel the need to inform her aunt of that.

That would definitely get the truck taken away.

After dinner, Jasper said he needed to get back into town to pick his mom up from work. Alice was sad he had to go so soon, but she still couldn't get over how thrilled she was he came at all, and that studying together had been his idea in the first place.

After saying goodbye to her family, which consisted of a wave from Rosalie and some harmless flirting from Esme that had Alice rolling her eyes for the tenth time that night, Alice walked Jasper to his car.

"This was cool," he said once they were outside. "Maybe I'll actually pass tomorrow."

Alice smiled, wrapping her arms around herself against the chilly January air.

"I should let you get back inside. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay," she said. "Maybe we can go over our notes again at lunch."

He nodded. "I'd like that."

Alice waved as he drove down the drive until she couldn't see him anymore before hurrying back into the house.

"Why are you wearing my shorts in the middle of January?" was not the first thing she expected to hear.

_Because your daughter is an idiot._

"Because I got ink on my jeans and the rest are in the laundry."

She raised an eyebrow. "You do realize it's only fifty something degrees outside, right?"

"Yeah, but not in here. In here it's toasty."

Esme didn't look at all convinced, and Alice knew she was busted even though her aunt wouldn't say anything to her face. The problem with having a cool aunt was that she thought like both girls did.

Shorts equals skin, showing skin equals boys thinking of sex.

It was a simple equation, and all the reasons for Alice's talk of biology studying hung in the air, not needing to be said.

"Well, just be careful," Esme said before walking to her bedroom.

Alice sighed. At least that was all out in the open. Sort of. Now all she needed was a plan for how to have Jasper around more often.

.

.

.

Alice couldn't believe how easily a plan fell into place. Well… not necessarily a plan so much. More like the fact that the next morning at school Jasper sought her out before first bell when she usually only saw him for lunch.

"Hey," he said. "They posted the schedule for the show. It looks like we'll both be there on the same day."

Was he just making conversation or was there something to this statement? Alice couldn't tell so she went with the safest response she could think of while still being a little suggestive.

"Yeah, I saw. I was planning to go each day anyway. I love to see every event I can."

He nodded. "Me too. So… uh, I was thinking maybe we could meet up there and watch some other showings?"

Alice tried to keep her face arranged as calm and cool as she could. She tried to channel her aunt Esme every time Alice had watched her harmlessly flirt and talk to men like it was nothing.

She was sure she was failing miserably, because on the inside she was screaming, and jumping up and down, and throwing confetti in the air.

"Sure," she said, praying her voice sounded calm. "That would be cool."

He nodded, messing with the handle on his backpack. "Okay, great. I guess I'll see you there then. I better get to class."

"Yeah, me too."

As soon as he was out of sight Alice took off running, but not to class. She bolted to Rosalie's locker, grabbed her cousin by the shirt, and pulled her into the girl's bathroom.

"Alice, what the hell?"

"Oh my God, he basically just asked me out! Jasper Whitlock basically asked me out!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. Tell me what happened from the beginning."

Alice relayed the whole story, from their conversation in front of his car the day before at her house, to him seeking her out in the hallway."

"So if asked if you wanted to see some of the other showings with him at an event you're both already going to be at showing animals of your own?"

"Yes."

Rosalie nodded, but didn't speak.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alice finally asked.

"I just don't want you to get too far ahead of yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, yes he asked you out in a manner of speaking, but this is something you both would have been doing anyway. I want him to like you just as much as you do, believe me. I'm always pulling for you. I just don't want you to get your hopes up in case it's nothing."

Rose's words cut through Alice like cold water, but even in her momentary disappointment she could see that her cousin might be right. What if it was nothing, and he really did just figure since they would both be there they could meet up like their whole group of friends was probably going to do anyway?

"Oh, sweetie, I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Rosalie said, sensing Alice's distress. "You know what, you're too shy for your own good. It's obvious he likes being around you otherwise he wouldn't have stayed last night, pizza or no pizza. When you see him next weekend you should just ask him outright. Find out if he likes you that way."

"Holy crap, Rosalie, I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because what if he doesn't like me?"

"Then at least you'll know."

Alice leaned her head back against the wall, frustrated. "I'm not like you, Rose. You're all pretty, and confident, and have boys falling all over you. Of course they all like you. It doesn't work like that for me."

"It sounds so freaking cliché, but you never know until you try," Rosalie said simply, leaving Alice to sort out her thoughts.

When both girls walked through the door that afternoon they found Esme sitting on the sofa, laptop open in her lap. Alice envied her aunt. Working from home must be nice.

"Why did I get a call today that both my girls missed the first half of first period? I know you both left on time."

Damn nosy teachers.

Rosalie flopped down on the couch beside her mother. "Alice is having boy drama."

_Thanks a lot_, Alice thought.

"I am not," she said defensively.

Rosalie snorted. "Yes you are."

"Is this about that boy that was here yesterday? Jasper, right?"

Alice nodded, not wanting to say anything.

"So, what's the problem? He was sweet and polite. Seemed like a good kid."

"He is a good kid," Alice said. "I just don't know if he likes me, you know, that way."

"I see," Esme said, even though Alice doubted that she really did see at all. Every man in Esme's life had probably liked her "that way." Same with Rosalie. This insecurity was Alice's alone.

"Well, sweetheart, if you like this boy, I have no problem with you dating him. Plus I've already met him so there's that out of the way. Just make sure I get to know him more before you start banging him."

Rosalie choked and Alice wanted to die.

"Damn, Mom!"

Esme simply smirked, but Rose wasn't done yet. "And when will we be getting to meet whoever it is you're banging?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't know what you're talking about," Esme said, suddenly very interested in her flawless manicure.

"Right… You could pull that sneaky crap on us when we were kids, but not so much anymore. Who is he?"

"None of your business," she said, closing her laptop and walking toward the kitchen.

Halfway there she turned around. "Oh, and Alice, I say you should go for it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could say no," Alice muttered under her breath.

She thought no one heard her, but the sympathetic look on Rosalie's face said otherwise.

"You don't know that."

.

.

.

The first day of the Goliad county livestock show was cloudy with off and on drizzle all morning, but Alice didn't care. It was a Friday they didn't have to be in school, and she was going to see Jasper.

Esme managed to pull the necessary strings to get Rosalie out of school for the day since she wasn't showing anything, and the three of them drove to the fairgrounds in Esme's truck.

"Now remember, Alice," Esme said once they arrived, "there's condoms in my purse if you need one."

"Jesus, Mom!" Rosalie yelled, stopping in her tracks. "Why the hell do you need condoms? I swear to God, you're such a whore."

In any other family, Alice thought, that comment probably would have been rewarded with a week long grounding, but not with the Hales. Rosalie and Esme had a tight bond, forged when Rosalie's dad walked out when she was three. Alice had come to them not long after that and even though she was only twenty years old at the time Esme never complained about raising both girls by herself.

It was part of what Alice suspected made her aunt so strong. She had a ruthless head for business that would have allowed her ranch to thrive even without her family's money, but at the same time she was the most loving person Alice knew, and also the most fun.

She was only sixteen when she became pregnant with Rose – seventeen when she was born. A baby having a baby. It was no wonder to Alice that in many ways her aunt was still a teenager herself. Of course in most ways she was very much an adult, and very much in charge of their makeshift little family.

A point she proved by smacking Rosalie upside the head.

"Ow, Mom, that hurt!"

"You call me a whore again and I'll make it really hurt."

"Whatever. You know it's true. That's half of why you're such a cool mom."

Esme smirked.

"Don't think I don't know how I've rubbed off on you over the years," she said. "A lot more goes on in the bed of that beautiful truck I bought you than you'll ever tell me about, but I know."

Alice smiled. Rose and Emmett were so busted, but it didn't even matter. Both girls were seventeen, and the sum total of Esme's policy about sex was don't be as stupid as she had been. That's why both girls knew exactly where to find the condoms in Esme's bathroom, even though Alice had never needed them before.

She wondered what it would be like if Jasper wanted that. She wasn't stupid. She may not have ever had any before but she knew all about sex thanks to Rosalie. And besides, Rose was right – Esme wasn't nearly as sneaky as she thought she was.

Whether sneaky or not, enough went on in their house over the years for Alice to have a pretty good idea of what sex with Jasper would be like.

She imagined he would be the type to take his time and not rush anything. He was so methodical about things, she had to imagine that would extend to sex as well. Her face fell a little at the thought that he was probably much more experienced than she was. Everyone at school knew how slutty Maria was.

"Hey, Jasper!"

Alice looked up, startled. She had been staring at the ground, lost in her thoughts as they walked toward the show barn where most of the animals would be. And now she was looking into the crystal blue eyes of the boy she had just been fantasizing about. She could feel her cheeks burn with her blush, and she prayed her thoughts weren't obvious to everyone around them.

"Hi," he said to Rosalie before looking at her.

"Hey, Alice."

"Hi," she said, nervous as hell, but trying her best to hide it.

It was only then she noticed they had made it into the large arena, and her aunt was nowhere in sight. How long had she been out of it, she wondered.

"Is your sheep here already?" Jasper asked. Alice was shocked he remembered what kind of animal she was raising. They were in different barns so he had never seen her with her animal, and she couldn't remember mentioning it to him.

She nodded. "Yeah we brought him over yesterday."

"Yeah, same here. I want to meet him. Or her. Is it a boy sheep or a girl sheep?"

Alice laughed. He was adorable when he was confused. "It's a boy. His name is Bob."

"Bob?"

"Don't laugh at my awesome sheep. Come on."

Alice led him to the barn where the smaller animals were being held. The grand champion steers had their own barn, and the convention center floor was reserved for the shop and homemaking entries.

Rosalie gracefully bowed out, claiming she wanted to find Emmett, but Alice suspected she was really just giving them a bit of space.

"Here he is," Alice said proudly when they reached her sheep's pen.

Jasper reached over to run his fingers through the thick wool. "Wow, Alice, his wool is amazing. I think he'll do well."

"Really?"

He nodded. "In fact, he may just take top prize, now that I see the competition."

Alice hadn't gotten her hopes up too high, not wanting to think if she won it was because of her relation to Esme. But if Jasper believed her animal was grand champion material than so did she.

"You wanna maybe grab something to eat?" He asked as they wandered through the rows of animals.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I haven't eaten since I got up."

They walked to a section of parking lot that was blocked off for vendors and the businesses that invested in the livestock show each year. Every year a bunch of the staff at the hospital in Victoria came out to barbeque.

They made the best barbacoa Alice had ever had.

They stepped under the tent and got in line at the serving table. Alice loaded her plate with barbacoa, tamales, and a small bowl of caldo.

"Whoa," Jasper said with a laugh. "You really gonna eat all that?"

"Of course I am. Why, you think I can't finish it all?"

She couldn't resist stepping up to his challenge. Being practically raised by Carmen gave Alice an insatiable appetite for traditional home-cooked Mexican meals. She never left any food on her plate when Carmen cooked, and every year at the livestock show these boys made the next best thing.

They walked with their plates back to the arena and sat on the grassy area next to the parking lot. They ate in silence for a few minutes before she noticed Jasper looking at her strangely.

"What?"

He shook his head. "The sun makes your hair look dark blue."

Alice got this all the time. From the pictures she had and what Esme had told her about her father she got her hair from him and her bone white complexion from her mother.

"Yeah," she said. "I get it from my dad. Apparently his was the same way."

"I get it if you don't want to answer, but is it too much to ask what happened to your parents?"

Alice shook her head, amazed at his manners. His momma clearly raised him right. Most people either knew or just came right out and asked. In elementary school she was teased as the kid who had no parents and had to live with her aunt. They stopped that in middle school when they were old enough to realize how much their parents all respected and revered Alice's aunt and they would probably get a smack for making fun of her for having no parents of her own.

"It's okay," she told him. "I don't mind talking about it. They were in a car accident when I was three. My dad was Esme's older brother, and he had her listed as next of kin. Nobody in the family decided to fight Esme on it since she had a daughter my age. They all felt it would be good for me to be raised with Rosalie."

"They were right."

"You think so?"

He nodded. "I mean, she's a little hardcore, but y'all are really close. That's good to have."

"What about you?" she asked. "I mean, I know you don't have any siblings but is there any other family you're close to?"

"Nah. My dad doesn't really talk to his brother so I don't know them, and that's all my family as far as I know."

Alice couldn't imagine that. Even though she didn't see them all very often she had a huge family spread all over south Texas. Most of them were further south in Corpus and the Kingsville and Alice area, but still, at least she knew they were there.

He was silent for a minute before he looked at her again. "You're really beautiful." Her eyes widened. Had he really just said that? "I mean… you're hair… in the sunlight. Not that the rest of you isn't beautiful… Fuck, I'm saying this all wrong."

She had to laugh. She couldn't believe he thought she was beautiful, but even more than that she couldn't believe that he was tripping over his words so much. He was always so well spoke. So sure of himself. Seeing him flustered struck her as hilarious.

"I've never heard you curse before," she said.

"I don't usually. My dad would hit me if he heard that."

He stood up and took both their plates to the trash before coming back and offering her his hand. She took it and allowed him to pull her off the ground, but what shocked her was that he didn't let go once they were standing.

Still holding her hand he turned toward the convention center. "C'mon, I want to see the shop entries."

Alice thought she might burst as they made their way inside, slowly walking up and down rows of metal bed frames, flatbed trailers, and even a barbeque pit. She was amazed at the skill of some of her fellow students. She was only part of the animal breeding side of the livestock show. She never paid much attention to everything else.

She saw her aunt on the other side of the convention center floor, talking and laughing with a group of people, some of whom she recognized, some of whom she didn't. Other than that and the time they spent with Rose and Emmett earlier Alice hadn't seen any of her friends yet.

And then, as they walked hand in hand toward the homemaking entries, she spotted Maria.

She was standing with her little group of followers in the middle of the large room. Alice grinned when Jasper squeezed her hand and led her right past Maria, holding his head high and ignoring his ex. Alice's heart soared and her stomach flipped when Maria glared at her, snorting in disgust and stomping away.

Jasper was here with her, not with Maria, and he was holding her hand like they were a couple even though they weren't. She never felt like he was trying to get revenge on Maria by parading Alice around. That just wasn't his style. She knew he was there because he wanted to be.

"Ignore her," he whispered, leaning toward her. She was overwhelmed by the feeling of having him so close. It wasn't often she let people into her personal space, but she imagined she could have Jasper Whitlock there forever.

It was hard to keep the smile from her face as they looked over all the beautiful pieces of jewelry in the homemaking section. She picked out a nice, classic turquoise necklace for her aunt, and a loud beaded one for Rosalie before deciding on a pair of simple Texas shaped earrings for herself. To her surprise Jasper bought himself a leather bracelet that had a Texas charm on it.

"It looks good," she said as he slipped it on.

"You think so? I don't look like a girl?" She knew from his smirk he was joking.

He nudged her shoulder as they laughed and walked outside. Alice's phone buzzed with a text from her cousin.

_Come to the far side of the parking lot._

She showed Jasper and they both shrugged before walking through the endless rows of cars. They found Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the back of Bella's truck with her and Edward.

"Brat," Alice said, hitting Bella with her purse. "Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"Didn't want to interrupt you two love birds, of course. What kind of friend would that make me?"

Alice blushed bright red while Emmett laughed and slapped Jasper on the back. She wanted to kill Bella for that. Yes, they had walked through most of the exhibits holding hands, but they were a long, long way from boyfriend and girlfriend.

"So, Em and I have some hilarious news," Edward said. "And my dad is going to shoot us for telling you guys this but it's too good not to share."

Rose sat up straighter at the mention of small town gossip. She lived for it, and if Em knew before she did it definitely had to be good.

"What is it?"

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever had to say, but my dad is fucking Esme."

"Fucking fuck, I knew it," Rose whispered. "Deep down I always knew that's who it was. Who else would it have been?"

Alice had to agree. Her aunt and Carlisle had always been off the charts flirty with each other. Thinking about it, Alice couldn't believe they all hadn't figured this out much sooner.

"Well, good for her," Bella said, breaking the silence that had descended as Rosalie tried to process the actual knowledge versus the fun speculation. Edward raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

"What? Your dad's hot, dude."

"As long as they make each other happy, right?" Jasper said.

"Hell yes," Bella agreed, raising her styrofoam cup in a toast.

Alice watched Jasper, lost in her own thoughts while everybody talked and laughed around them. His one single statement about her aunt and Carlisle making each other happy had resonated in a profound way with her. To Alice it said a lot about his character and about his relationship or lack thereof with Maria.

It was no secret to anybody Maria was an attention whore and Jasper was not. She couldn't imagine why he had ever been with her in the first place, but the more she thought about it the more it didn't matter. The point was they weren't together anymore, and she had seen him smile more in the small amount of time they had spent together as friends than during his whole relationship with Maria.

But what if it never went beyond what it was? What if he just wanted to stay friends forever? He had held her hand, but other than that he had yet to try anything. And even though he could be very quiet and reserved, he was also a natural flirt. He never even realized when he was doing it.

She knew her cousin would tell her it was all in her head and to get her a slice of Jasper pie if that's what she wanted, but Alice didn't want Jasper just for a little while or just for fun. She wanted to be the person who made him happiest. She wanted to be the one he came to on a bad day, knowing she would make it better.

She wanted so much more than a simple fling with him.

Rosalie's advice wouldn't do much good to ease the worries that were plaguing her, but Alice thought she might know just the person to talk to.

.

.

.

Late that night after both girls had gone to bed, Alice snuck down the stairs, unable to shake the thoughts that had been bothering her since that afternoon. She wouldn't be able to sleep until she had some kind of reassurance.

She was surprised to see the living room lamp on, and her aunt curled up in the corner of the couch, laptop on her lap and a glass of wine in her hand.

"Hey, princess," Esme said. "Couldn't sleep?"

Alice shook her head. "No."

She collapsed onto the couch beside her aunt and rested her head on Esme's shoulder, closing her eyes. She heard the soft click of the laptop closing and the sound of glass and glass as the wine was set on the end table.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Esme's voice was smooth and comforting and right there and then Alice knew she would purge everything. The problem was where to begin.

"I don't know what to do about Jasper."

Esme closed the laptop and set it on the table in front of her. "That boy sure likes you a lot."

"You think so?"

"Alice, honey, please tell me you're not that blind."

Alice laughed. "It's just that he and Maria basically just broke up. And every time they do they get back together almost immediately. It's exhausting. So why did he suddenly start to notice me."

"I may not always be around, and who knows, I might not know what the hell I'm talking about at all, but I think that boy's noticed you for a long time now."

"Right, so he's choosing boring, plain Mary Alice Kenedy over beautiful, popular Maria Yvonne Gonzalez."

"You are not boring or plain. Please don't think that way. You're beautiful, baby girl, and you shine brighter than the sun. Honestly, I think he's an idiot for not falling for you sooner."

Alice grinned and wrapped her arms around her aunt. "Gracias, Tia. You're the best."

"Nah, I've just got a few years of experience on you. That's all."

"Omg, you talk like you're so old. You know how many girls at school would love for their mom's to be as young and cool as you are?"

Esme smiled at her. "You're sweet but you're also full of shit, you know that?"

"No I'm not. You're too awesome for your own good. That's why you've got Dr. Cullen falling all over you."

Esme choked on her wine and stared, slack jawed at her niece. Alice just laughed.

"Oh yeah, we know. To be honest I don't know how you've kept that secret. It's actually really obvious."

Esme blinked a few times before whispering, "I'm gonna kill Edward." That was all the solid evidence Alice needed.

"You know how I know Jasper's worth all the possible drama Maria might cause?"

"How?"

"Because when Edward spilled the beans on you and his dad Jasper said as long as you guys make each other happy. I know you do even though you hid everything from us, and Jasper apparently believes in true love. He's worth it," she said with a nod.

They both sat on the couch in silence knowing Alice's proclamation was for both of them. With all her beauty and power and brains and money Esme intimidated the hell out of most men. Looking back Alice knew it was always coming to this for her aunt. There was no one else in the world for her.

Maybe, just maybe, there was no one else for Alice either.

No one but Jasper.

.

.

.

_Ring. _

"Oh My God."

_Ring._

"Alice, wake the fuck up before I throw your phone out the window."

_Ring._

"Wait a minute, why is jasper calling you at six-thirty in the morning."

Alice shot out of bed at the mention of Jasper.

"Huh… what…he's calling?"

Rosalie laughed while Alice fumbled around for her phone. It went to voicemail as soon as she grabbed it, and she silently cursed, pissed that she missed Jasper's call.

"What are you even doing in here?" she asked Rose.

"Your phone woke me up. I came to destroy it of course."

Alice rolled her eyes and decided to text Jasper because she thought she might throw up at the thought of calling him.

"Oh my God, Rose, he wants to drive me to the fairgrounds today!"

"Well damn, princess, I do believe I should start eating my words about not reading too much into everything."

Alice barely heard her cousin's words and she ran around the room getting dressed. Jasper would be there in fifteen minutes to pick her up and since this was her day to show her animal she needed something functional but still beautiful.

Once she settled on a pair of Miss Me jeans and a solid white button down with her black boots she was almost ready. She flew down the stairs and ran into her aunt's bedroom.

"I need your pretty hoop earrings!"

Esme laughed. "Whoa, what's the rush, mi hija?"

"Jasper's on his way to pick me up," she said, rushing into the bathroom and grabbing the earrings. She kissed Esme's cheek and rushed out, shouting, "thanks!"

Only once she was safely nestled in the warmth of Jasper's car did she allow herself to breathe.

"Are you excited for today?"

She nodded. "I'm so ready for this. I can't wait to see who all the grand champions will be."

"Well, you'll be one of them?"

"Nah," she said, shaking her head. "But you're definitely gonna take top prize."

"I hope so," he whispered.

Alice didn't need to read minds to know exactly what he was thinking. The day of the actual showing was a day of mixed feelings for everyone. It was exciting to finally show the animals they had raised from infancy and the chance for scholarship money was the driving force behind many kid's ambitions. But at the same time for most of them the day of the show brought the harsh reality that at the end of the day the animals they had hand raised would be led to slaughter.

Alice hated to think of it, but at its heart that lesson was the reason they were all there – to learn the ropes of farming and ranching, harsh as some of it was.

"You and Ernest will be great today, you'll see," she told him.

"I want this so badly," he said. "But Maria is so competitive and I'm worried about what she might do to win."

"You mean now that y'all are broken up?"

He nodded. "She won't be happy if I win."

"So what," Alice said, not knowing where on earth her sudden bravery came from. "It's what she deserves."

Jasper smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you defending my honor, fair lady?"

"Yes I am." She hesitated, suddenly unsure of herself. "So, it's really over for good between you?"

"Yep. No way am I going back. Not again. She ran out of chances with me a long time ago. I deserve better – someone sweet, who doesn't treat relationships like a game."

Alice grinned and blushed. She thought maybe, just maybe, he might be talking about her.

.

.

.

They went their separate ways after arriving at the fairgrounds, but when it was finally time for Alice to walk Bob into the ring, she spotted Jasper sitting beside Rose in the stands, and after all the sheep had been shown and she was named grand champion she could hear him shouting her name louder than all of them.

The lights were blinding and the attention for the organizers and judges was overwhelming, but she smiled like a queen. Not because she had raised the best sheep, but because Jasper was there to support her.

They had gone from barely knowing one another to being each other's biggest cheerleaders in a matter of weeks.

She could hardly wait to see him show Ernest. She wanted the whole world to know that she supported him more than anyone, and that even though Maria did nothing but use him, Alice would do nothing but cherish him for as long as he allowed her.

Two hours later Alice, Rosalie, Esme, their entire group of friends, and Dr. Cullen settled themselves into the front row on the floor of the arena. Before they began showing the steers Alice was carefree and excited, eating a pickle with half a pound of chili powder on it and sneaking corn out of her cousin's bag. But the more steers she saw the more nervous she became, until finally Jasper was introduced and she began to regret the pickle and corn.

He walked out, leading Ernest with all the confidence she wished she had. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. He was sure of his animal and it showed. Ernest was the strongest cow Alice had ever seen, including the ones her aunt raised.

_Maybe he could be her chief ranch hand one day_, she thought while Jasper walked Ernest in a circle around the ring.

She couldn't stop her foot from nervously bouncing as the rest of the steers were shown and they waited for the final decision.

"Honey, you're shaking the whole bench," Esme said with a laugh, placing her hand on Alice's knee.

"I can't help it. I want him to win so bad."

"He will," Edward said. "I didn't see a better cow in that group, did you?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Sweetheart, there is a huge difference between a steer and a cow and I won't be seen in public with you until you grasp this."

They all laughed. Edward and his dad had moved to town several years before from Chicago, and both of them still had a hard time adjusting now and then.

Rosalie nudged Alice's arm and pointed off to the side, where she could see Jasper standing with the other kids who raised steers. Maria was there, staring at him while he watched Alice. She smiled and could swear Maria's head was going to explode when he smiled back.

When the judges began awarding the top three steers, Alice's eyes almost popped out of her head at the amounts of money being spent on them. She said a silent prayer for Jasper, asking God to intervene and let him win. That money would ensure he could go to college without burdening his parents. No one deserved it more than he did.

Once only the grand champion was left to be awarded and Jasper's name hadn't been called Alice thought she might be about to faint. Her nerves were on edge even though she knew it was a sure thing. They all did. His steer was the best and that was all there was to it.

When they finally announced his name Alice didn't leap to her feet and shout and cheer like her friends and family did. She didn't laugh and smile because he'd won just like she knew he would.

She didn't do anything anyone would expect her to.

Instead – and without a single moment of hesitation – she ran straight down the steps onto the floor, jumped the barrier, and ran straight into his waiting arms. When his mouth met hers she wasn't thinking about how hundreds of people who had known them all their lives were watching them kiss, or about how what she did might get him in trouble with the judges.

None of it mattered.

Jasper's mouthed moved slowly and surely over hers. She had wanted this moment for so long and it was more amazing than she could have imagined. His arms circled around her back and lifted her tiny frame off the ground, spinning her in a circle as they kissed. Alice felt like she was flying. Her heart fluttered and her hands were shaking, but she gripped his shoulders tight and let her mouth tell him everything she was too afraid to say.

He didn't let go even when he set her down. He kept his arm around her waist as he shook hands with the organizers, and together they led Ernest out of the arena.

It was only when the owner of the company that placed the winning bid came forward that Alice was brought back to reality.

This was the hard part.

This was the part where Jasper had to let Ernest go.

She was there to help him through it, though. She patted the steer's side and whispered goodbye to him while Jasper did the same. He stepped back and grasped her hand, turning to meet their family and friends. His parents were first to rush forward, sweeping Jasper away long enough for Rosalie to grab Alice's hand.

"Oh my holy crap on a cracker, you should have seen what you did, dude. It was like a damn movie. Most romantic thing I've ever seen."

Alice smiled. She was still on a high from the day and had barely processed the fact she had jumped the barricade into Jasper's arms and been rewarded with a kiss.

"You should have seen Maria's face," Bella whispered to her. "Fucking priceless."

She couldn't help the feeling of victory that washed over her at Bella's words even though it wasn't about showing up Maria anymore. Truthfully it never had been.

It was about the only thing she ever wanted, and that was seeing Jasper happy.

.

.

.

_Two months later…_

"Bella, sit still or I swear I am going to tie you to this chair."

Alice smiled when her best friend huffed in annoyance but thankful stopped moving long enough for Alice to do her eyeliner without stabbing her.

"What the hell do I need to be made up for? It's not like this is any different from any other Saturday night at this house. We're burning food in the backyard every weekend around this place."

"Oh, honey, I'm gonna tell Carmen you said that about her food," Rosalie said with a grin from her place on Alice's bed.

"Both of you shut up," Alice said.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Bella asked.

"She's just nervous," Rose said. "She's hoping to get laid tonight after Mom is too drunk to notice she's missing."

Alice scowled, but didn't say anything. She couldn't deny it was true, but she hadn't told Bella yet. She wanted to wait until it was a done deal, but Rose being Rose had to open her huge mouth.

"Oh," Bella said with a laugh. "Dude, Esme won't even care. Don't even worry about getting her drunk. Not that she'll be paying much attention anyway."

As if on cue Alice's cell phone buzzed with a text.

_Are y'all coming down or do the boys get to eat all this food?_

"Esme says we should come down if we want to eat."

"I don't doubt Emmett would eat everything before we're down," Rose said. "I bet Mom's tired of telling him off."

They all laughed and descended the stairs, walking out onto the back patio where Carmen was busy trying to keep Dr. Cullen away from the grill and Esme was sitting around the large table with the boys.

"Well, it's about time!"

Rosalie hit her mom playfully before taking her seat next to Emmett who was busy eating all the dinner rolls.

Alice made her way to Japser's side and sat beside him, scooting her chair as close to his as she could. She wound her fingers through his and kissed his cheek.

"When did you get here?"

"A little while ago. I rode with Bella and Edward, but his dad talked us into throwing the football around as soon as we walked in. I knew you'd be busy with the girls anyway."

Alice laughed. That was Jasper code for not wanting to be around a bunch of girly things like makeup and curling irons.

She leaned back in her chair, happy to enjoy the evening with her family, friends, and boyfriend, even though she still couldn't believe she could apply that word to Jasper.

They had gone on their first official date the day after the livestock show. He took her to dinner and a movie in Victoria. Nothing fancy of special, but to Alice it was perfect. They had been inseparable ever since.

As the evening wore on and everyone ate and talked and laughed they began to spread around the yard. This was one thing Alice adored about her family. Esme loved to have the people she cared about around her, and all of Rosalie and Alice's friends were considered Hales.

They were all a family and every Saturday night instead of partying with kids from in town they all went back to Esme's after the game. They never drank much but Esme didn't mind either way. As long as they spent the night if they had one too many.

It was never an issue.

Just good friends and food and fun.

That was the perfect Saturday night in Alice's world, but she had a plan to make this one even more perfect.

"Come with me," she whispered, tugging on Jasper's sleeve once she was convinced they wouldn't be missed.

They walked around the side of the house and climbed into the brand new truck Esme had bought Alice right after the livestock show. It wasn't as big as Rosalie's, but neither was Alice. Her truck was just enough for her.

Alice found it funny that it took Jasper a whole two minutes of their drive up the back lane into the cattle pasture that wasn't currently being used to ask where they were going.

"You remember when we talked about… umm, having sex. And I said I wasn't ready then, but I would be?"

Jasper slowly nodded, unable to keep the shit-eating grin off his face.

"I'm ready."

"Are you absolutely sure? Because you know I can wait."

She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

He nodded but swallowed thickly, averting his eyes. Alice laughed. He was so sweet, but at the same time he was such a guy. He would wait forever, but the wait would kill him. She didn't want that. All she wanted was him.

"I'm just messing with you, honey. No more waiting."

He looked around. "Baby, not to ruin this but your truck is really small. This won't be comfortable for you. Not that I don't want to do it in this truck. I've thought about that every day since you got it, but I'm just saying. Maybe later on-"

She put a finger on his lips to shut him up.

"Jasper," she said simply and then nodded to the small backseat that wasn't even really a seat.

His eyes widened in understanding when he saw the blankets.

Alice smiled and they both climbed down out of the truck. Alice grabbed the blankets and the one pillow that she had brought. It wasn't a cold night, but it was still a little chilly. Nothing would deter her from this plan, though. The blankets were more than enough to keep them warm and they were alone together under in the dark under the stars.

Perfect.

She spread the blankets out in the truck bed and climbed on top of them, lying on her back. In an instant Jasper was hovering over her, kissing her neck.

She let her legs fall to either side of his and ran her fingers through his hair. She was content to go at his pace, knowing that he would lead her slowly. This one night meant more to him than any he had with Maria. He was determined to make it incredible for her.

"You're amazing, Alice," he said, unbuttoning her shirt and sliding it off her shoulders.

They hadn't declared their love yet, and Alice didn't want to rush that even though she suspected they both felt it for each other. She didn't want to hurry any part of their relationship. Except maybe the one where his lips where on the hollow of her throat and his hand was massaging her above her jeans. That was something she definitely wanted more of.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes, Jasper. God, yes. Please… More."

He smiled against her lips and unbuttoned her jeans, sitting up to slide them down her legs. His fingertips trailed up her calves as he moved to kiss her again.

Once Alice had him fully disrobed she grabbed the condom she had taken from Esme's bathroom, giggling when Jasper snatched it and immediately unrolled it over himself. Neither of them wanted to waste anymore time.

"You're absolutely sure about this?" he asked one last time.

Alice nodded. "Absolutely."

"And you're not too cold?"

"No way."

He propped himself on one arm as he hovered over her, kissing her thoroughly. "Relax," he whispered against her lips, before pushing into her a tiny amount.

Her breath caught in her throat. She wasn't entirely sure it hurt, but it sure didn't feel like sunshine and rainbows either. It was more like a dull pressure. She felt Jasper's fingers caress her cheek, and she looked up to find him smiling down at her.

"Breath, sweetheart."

She did just as he pushed a little further in. It was a good kind of pressure she decided. Like a dull ache but one that she knew would pass into something amazing.

He pulled out and rocked his hips slowly back in, making her moan.

Definitely a good kind of pressure.

"You're doing so perfect, beautiful girl," Jasper told her. "You're amazing."

The more he moved the better it felt. Alice wrapped her arms around his back, and tilted her head to give him access to her neck. She discovered weeks ago how much he loved kissing it and she loved to give him every opportunity.

Alice didn't know how long they stayed there like that, but it felt like no time at all before she could feel all her muscles tightening in a way she had only ever felt with herself before.

"Jasper," she gasped. "Please more."

He groaned and obliged, picking up his pace without hurting her and it wasn't long before Alice fell apart in his arms in the back of her truck in a deserted pasture.

She was still shaking when she felt Jasper suddenly still and then groan, whispering her name over and over again.

He rolled off her onto the blanket with a smile on his face. They stayed in silence like that for several moments before he laughed.

"I wonder how many cows accidently witnessed that."

She slapped his arm. "Oh my God, Jasper! Never say something like that again." She couldn't stop herself from laughing either, though, and he wrapped his arm around her back. She curled up in his side and pulled one of the blankets up around them.

"We should probably get back," he said. "I bet they're wondering where we are by now."

Alice nodded, but the last thing she wanted to do was go back to the house yet. After what they had just done, she wasn't quite ready to share him.

"Maybe in a little while," she said. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Alice, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I think I might love you."

Alice smiled, resisting the urge to giggle like a child who just got every Christmas present they asked for.

"I think I might love you, too."

_Fin_

* * *

I'm not going to pretend I was ever in 4H or FFA. My small private school didn't have them. But I do go to the livestock show every year. Kind of a family tradition. If I messed up details of what goes on behind the scenes forgive me.

The **Kenedy's **are a real ranch family in South Texas dating back to the 1800s.

A **pendeja** is an idiot.

**HEB** is THE grocery store in this state.

**Arroz con Pollo** is a traditional dish that simply put is chicken on a plate of rice. **King Ranch Chicken** is also known as Texas Casserole but no one calls it that south of San Antonio. It's named after the ranch that the Kenedy family co-founded.

These kids live in **Goliad** which is about an hour southeast of San Antonio.

**Barbacoa** IS NOT the typical representation of barbeque. When people say barbeque they tend to mean a way of cooking meat. Barbacoa IS a meat made from the heads of cattle. **Caldo** is a soup.

Ah the **Corpus (Corpus Christi), Kingsville, Alice** triangle. Corpus Christi is a large city on the Gulf of Mexico about forty-five minutes south of Goliad. Kingsville and Alice are smaller towns in the same area. Kingsville is where the King Ranch is located.

**Tia** means aunt. **Mi hija **means my daughter but is the most popular term of endearment in this area. Literally every girl and women is mi hija to at least five different people.

Ah yes, **pickle with chili powder**. I don't even know how to explain it. It's something you have to experience. And **corn** is not like a corn on the cob or even on a plate. It's a snack that comes in a cup. I think its real name is Esquites but we just call it corn.


End file.
